Hiccup: The Dragon Prince of Equestria
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if Hiccup hadn't been born as a viking, but was instead born an Alicorn? And not just any Alicorn, but the very child of Princess Celestia! Join Hiccup on his journey to become the greatest ruler that Equestria has ever known, making many new friends along the way!
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I'm posting a lot of stories, but I just couldn't help myself! This one was just BEGGING to be written! But this story is just an experiment! I plan to just post this and see where it goes. If I get enough reviews from people who like this story (or any reviews at all…), I will continue with this story! And if it doesn't, I can always just have someone adopt it. But, we'll see. I mainly just wanted to post this while the idea was still fresh in my head.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

" _Italics" = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Singing_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Birth of a Prince!**_

* * *

In the regal city of Canterlot, a certain monarch was screaming in pain due to giving birth to her first foal. And the pain was like nothing she's ever dealt with in the past.

 _"It feels like I'm being ripped apart from the inside out!"_ Celestia thought to herself in pain.

Princess Celestia of Equestria is a full grown Alicorn pony with an alabaster white coat, and feathers and a horn of the same color. Her mane and tail were a combination of pink, fuchsia, seafoam green, and cyan. Her eyes were a stunning shade of magenta, and on her flank was a mark that looked like a stylized sun insignia.

Now normally the princess is the most calm, cool, and collected pony in Equestria. But right now, she was the most miserable. She had known that giving birth wouldn't be pleasant, but she didn't know that the pain would be this bad! Her personal doctors were doing everything in their power to help the birthing process go smoothly.

"Keep going, princess! I can see the head now!" Nurse Redheart informed.

"You can do this, your highness!" Doctor Stitch encouraged.

Celestia took a moment to breathe a bit before pushing her foal out with one final push. The scream that followed could be heard throughout all of Canterlot. Heck, it was so loud, it could be heard all the way to the moon!

"Sounds like Celestia is finally having a foal of her own." Nightmare Moon said to herself from the moon.

Finally, Celestia felt something slide out of her as the cries of a newborn foal reverberated throughout the room. The nurses and doctors cleaned up the foal as Celestia caught her breath, before wrapping it in a blue blanket and giving the foal to its mother.

"It's a colt!" Nurse Redheart said.

Celestia gently took the now sleeping foal in her forehooves and got a good look at him. His coat was the same alabaster white as hers was, but his little mane and tail were more of an auburn color. And if his eyes were open, one would see that the child had the most stunning pair of emerald green eyes ever seen on a child. He also had a little horn on his head, and a tiny set of wings on his back. Although Celestia did notice that her foal was slighter than many foals his age, and she wondered if this was perhaps the cause of a premature birth.

But when her son yawned and began to suck on his hoof, all of Celestia's worries melted away. She smiled at her child and kissed him on his forehead which caused him to smile in his sleep. The solar princess now knew that her child was perfectly healthy, and would one day grow up to be a wonderful leader.

"Congratulations, princess! Aside from being smaller than an average foal, your son is perfectly healthy!" Doctor Stitch informed.

"Oh, this is wonderful news! What chall his name be?" asked Sunny Smiles, Celestia's most trusted maid.

Celestia pondered this. She had not really taken much time to think of possible names for her foal, on account of being swamped with work almost all the time. But she could see that despite her child's small stature, he was no hiccup.

" _Wait… That's perfect!"_ Celestia thought to herself.

"His name shall be Hiccup. Prince Hiccup of Equestria!" Celestia declared.

The doctors and nurses filled out the birth certificate while everypony walked out to give the new mother and her child some privacy. Many of the servants congratulated Celestia and wished her good luck on raising her child.

Once they were all gone, Celestia's full attention went back to her sleeping child. She understood that things were gonna be different from now on, but she knew that with time and perseverance, she would be able to overcome any obstacle with raising her son! She kissed her child one last time before joining him in the world of dreams.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's what I've got for the prologue. I hope you guys like it, because I honestly don't know where this is going to take me! But You should all know that Hiccup and Celestia will reach a bit of a problem in terms of their familial relationship later on. Please review and know that all flamers will be killed by the Monstrous Nightmare!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I can barely believe it! So many reviews asking me to continue this story! Well, I guess you guys are getting your wish. I'll keep going on this story. Now, I believe there was supposed to be a bit of conflict between Hiccup and his mother, so lets see just what kind of conflict I was talking about.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Singing_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **A Mother and Son's Conflicting Ways!**_

* * *

Six years later, a frantic Celestia is galloping full speed through the castle in search of her son. Why is she so frantic? Because her son has run away from home! But why did he run away in the first place?!

Well, it all started earlier that day when Hiccup was trying to get his mom to teach him how to use magic. Since Celestia had her own apprentice and was busy at the time, she hadn't had the opportunity to teach him anything. So Hiccup left feeling crestfallen and alone. But as he was walking through the halls of the castle, Hiccup got the brilliant idea to teach himself a high level spell. He figured it would impress his mother so much that she'd let him join her student in their magic training.

So he went to the palace library and checked out a few books on magic. Fortunately, his mother had at least had some time a year before to teach Hiccup how to do the basic Levitation Spell. Hiccup had found this really cool spell that was both high level, and seemed easy enough to learn. So he decided to start practicing with the spell.

It took him awhile, but Hiccup had managed to get the spell down perfectly. But before he could get the chance to try and perform it for real, Hiccup's mother found out about the spell he was performing and lashed out in a fit of overprotective rage. She scolded Hiccup for trying to perform such a high level spell without her consent, and even tried to ban Hiccup from ever doing magic again!

To say Hiccup was mad would be an understatement. He was so mad that he dug his hooves into the ground so hard that they literally cracked. Angry gears had run down the colt's face as he gritted his teeth very hard. Celestia saw the look on her son's face as her anger gave way to concern. She didn't have much time to voice her concerns as her son said three very hurtful words before running out crying his young eyes out. Those last words rang in her head as she continued her frantic search for her beloved foal.

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

Celestia continued her search while inwardly cursing herself for causing her son such anguish.

"Guards, have you found Hiccup yet?!" Celestia asked in the verge of hysteria.

"Not yet, princess. But we'll keep looking!" said a guard named Silver Lance.

"Let's check the palace gardens. We haven't checked there yet." suggested the second guard who was named Gold Shield.

Silver Lance nodded as the two trotted off to the garden to find their runaway prince. Meanwhile, Celestia was chewing herself out from her horrible mistake of hurting her son's feelings.

 _"Why did I have to react the way I did?! I was just trying to keep him from getting hurt, but I end up hurting his feelings anyway! If only I'd just let him join Twilight in her magic lessons! If I'd only done that he wouldn't have tried to learn such dangerous spells, and Hiccup wouldn't have run away!"_ Celestia thought to herself in misery.

Suddenly, Celestia felt a _very_ familiar magic signature very far away from the castle. It was small, but steadily growing in power. The princess of the sun knew that this magic could belong to only one pony.

"Hiccup!" Celestia cried.

Her horn lit up with a golden magical power as she teleported to the source of this magic surge. She just hoped there was still time... To set things right.

* * *

 _ **Well, it's really not much to look at but next chapter we'll find out exactly why Hiccup is known as Equestria's Dragon Prince! Until next time, Review and enjoy! All flamers shall be fed to the Red Death!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**After speaking with a fellow fan fiction author, I have decided to put in a couple of OC's and a new set of elements to the story. The Elements of True Friendship! I also plan to make some of the other characters Dragon Riders. So, I hope you guys can look forward to that!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Hiccup's Cutie Mark Part 1!**_

* * *

In the darkest reaches of the Everfree Forest, a young Alicorn colt was stomping along in anger. It was Prince Hiccup, the young Alicorn Prince of Canterlot. The normally cheerful and gentle son of Celestia was feeling anything but gentle and cheerful at the moment. And it had something to do with the argument he had with his mother earlier that day.

He tries to show that he's ready to learn how to use magic, and what does he get? A scolding from his mother! He was so mad that he told her that he hated her, and now that he thought about it, Hiccup thought that he might've overreacted a bit.

"Why did I have to say something so hurtful to mom?" Hiccup asked himself.

He leaned against a tree to catch his breath after walking for so long after just teleporting. That spell he was going to show his mother wasn't the only spell he'd learned. Hiccup had also taken the liberty of learning a few other spells. A few of them being combat based.

Hiccup looked to his back. His wings were incredibly small for a colt his age, so he wasn't having much luck with flying on his own. The royal doctors thought that it was the result of stunted wing growth, and prescribed plenty of exercise for his wings to build up the muscles. That wasn't working very well for him.

Hiccup stared longingly up into the sky. The young prince had always wanted the chance to taste the freedom that came with flight. But he guessed that it would probably never happen because of his puny wings.

This made the little colt curl up into a ball, close his eyes, and begin to cry his heart out. He just wanted to make his mom proud of him, but it seemed that no matter what Hiccup tried it led to him being hated! At least, that's how it seemed to Hiccup. And it would seem that the young Alicorn's heart is kinda broken... Poor kid.

As he was crying, Hiccup didn't notice the pair of big, green eyes that were watching him from the bushes.

* * *

 _ **Ohhh, is that foreshadowing I see? Well, you'll all find out in the next chapter! And the next story I'm updating is Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's. REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this took so long and that it's so short, but I'm afraid my drive to write this story is at a serious low. So, I may just end up putting this story up for adoption after this chapter, because I never really had a clear plot in mind when writing this story. When I started it, I was just jotting down whatever crossed my mind and had no clear path. So, if it comes to that, I'm terribly sorry.**_

 _ ***I still don't own HTTYD or MLP FIM!***_

* * *

 _ **An Equestrian Prince And A Dragon**_

* * *

As prince Hiccup continued to walk through the Everfree Forest, he noticed something kind of strange. The wildlife here seemed to be avoiding him for some reason. Even the Timberwolves, who normally preyed on anything that moved, gave him a good amount of personal space.

"What is going on here?" Hiccup asked himself. "Surely, the animals here wouldn't be afraid of a young colt like me, would they?"

It was strange and didn't make any sense to the young colt. He studied several animals many times in the past and knows their behavior patterns like the back of his hoof. And this definitely isn't a part of their natural behavior. He knows natural behavior, and this behavior makes it seem almost as if these creatures are afraid of something.

And now that he thinks about it, Hiccup is also scared out of his wits!

Being a young foal, Hiccup is easily scared by things like the dark, strange noises, moving shadows and certain insects. But not spiders. For some reason, arachnids fascinated the young colt rather than repelled him.

Hiccup was startled from his musings when he heard rustling from the bushes.

"Hello? ...Is somepony there?!" Hiccup squeaked in fear.

When no response came, Hiccup's heart began to beat even faster than before. But he did his best to steel his resolve. He is the prince of Equestria and he will not be intimidated like this! His cousin Blueblood, often tries to scare him just for the heck of it because he's older, so why should this be any different from any of those times?

"I know you're out there! ...Come out and show yourself!" challenged Hiccup.

Whoever was in the bushes must've understood the colt's challenge and walked out of the foliage and into the light.

Hiccup's jaw dropped at what he saw.

It was a dragon! But it's not one that he's ever seen outside of books!

Unlike most other dragons, this one somewhat resembles an axolotl or a gecko in general appearance and has two pairs of wings with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile, ear-like appendages on the back of its head that show it's mood and help it hear, as well as other pairs around their jaw depending on their age. They also have a pair of large, yellowish-green, cat-like eyes and sharp retractable teeth. Unlike most dragon species, the dragon standing before our young prince has a short neck and lacks any kind of horns. The dragon has midnight black scales and is about 26 feet in length.

The dragon didn't seem to mean any harm, and Hiccup recognized it right away.

"A Night Fury?"

The Night Fury began to slowly walk up to Hiccup in a type of movement that seemed very similar to that of a common house cat or a black panther. Hiccup at first was scared, thinking that the Night Fury was going to eat him, but it just gave him a smile that showed off its… gums?

"Toothless…? I could've sworn you guys had-"

Sharp teeth suddenly shot out from the dragon's gums as it roared and leapt over Hiccup, clamping down on the neck of a large Timberwolf. Hiccup watched in morbid fascination as the Timberwolf was reduced to nothing more than splintered firewood in less than ten seconds by this mighty beast! And when the Night Fury was done, it just sat on its haunches and looked at Hiccup as if nothing even happened.

"...Teeth."

The Night Fury looked up at the sky, its pupils narrowing into cat-like slits as it seemed to register something coming towards their location.

Something powerful.

"Oh, what're you scared of? You're the strongest thing in this forest!" Hiccup asked/exclaimed.

But when the dragon just stood up and began to walk deeper into the forest, it made Hiccup reconsider his previous statement.

"Aren't you?!" Hiccup asked.

He quickly began trotting after the Night Fury without much care for the possible consequences that were sure to come from his actions. At this point, he doesn't care! He just wants to know what could possibly scare something like a dragon of a Night Fury's stature.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…?***_

* * *

 _ **Like I said, I might decide to put this story up for adoption, so if anyone's interested in taking this story off my hands, go ahead and let me know in either a review or through PM. Until my next chapter… catch you later!**_


End file.
